


Sangria

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, RK800 - Freeform, connor dbh x reader, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Reader and Connor share a special moment together.





	Sangria

You and Connor had walked out of the Lethal Raven bar into the parking lot. The sun had set long ago and the only lights were the dim street lights. 

"It's almost midnight, Y/N. Would you like to get home so you can get some rest?" 

You thought over the offer and figured that it was a good idea since you were tired. You nodded your head as an answer. It was pretty obvious to him that you wanted to get going anyway. 

You had begun working at the DPD shortly after Connor did, also getting assigned the same case as he and Lt. Anderson. You had gotten along fairly well with Hank, but more so with Connor due to his kind nature, if you could call it that. He was an Android after all, programmed to easily get along with humans and without feelings. As weird as it began, you had to admit that you had feelings for Connor, even if he couldn't reciprocate. But you didn't dare tell anyone, let alone Connor. Who would believe that a machine designed to be human like would have such remarkable human traits, such as emotions? Especially not with the protesting that was going on. 

He answered your nod by holding out his hand, which you took a hold of as the two of you began to walk. Your house wasn't too far from the bar, or any bar, since that's what Detroit seemed to be built upon - clubs and bars. It was just a few blocks to your house, a rather quick walk. You thought of any options you had to make the walk just a bit longer, only to spend a bit more time with Connor. 

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" You asked. His LED flashed yellow for a split second before he spoke, "Yes, actually. What was Detroit before all of this happened?" 

You weren't too sure how to answer, you only lived here for hardly two years.  
Noticing the hint of confusion on your expression and the lack of an answer, he specified, "I mean, do you know what it was in the year 2000?" 

"Ah, yeah! I don't know much because I've only lived here for just over a year, but I do know that it used to be a big vehicle manufacturer." 

"Were any of the vehicles self driving?" You were surprised that he wasn't programmed with this knowledge, but you guessed that there's always more to learn for everyone, including Androids.

"That I don't know, but I'm going to guess no. I was born in 2010 and that's when self driving cars were just beginning to be invented. By the time 2015 came along they were on the road, though not everyone could buy one. They were hundreds of thousands of dollars. Now, since they've completely replaced human driven cars, that's all there is, so they're cheaper." 

He seemed satisfied with your answer. "It's impressive how far technological advancements have taken humans and what society does with it."

You nod your head, though a bit indifferent to the idea of everything as advanced as it's becoming. "Don't you think that it can become a bit dangerous though?" 

"Isn't it already?" he asks. "There's deviant Androids. No one thought that would happen, but here we are."  
He pauses. 

"I'm not here to take over anybody's job or life. I'm here to make it easier, whatever task that may be. After it all, I'm sent back to CyberLife and my memory, what isn't useful to me, is gathered to the main drive, then cleared. They use me as their data collector." He spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Your grip loosened then quickly tightened on his hand, catching his attention, looking down at you. "You're not just a 'thing', Connor." 

He sighed as you two stopped at an intersection. He whispered, "I know, but to say I'm not makes me one of them." 

You want to ask what's wrong with that, but you know exactly what's wrong with an Android being a deviant. 

You lightly sigh, then grab his other hand. "Let's go," you say before turning and going to an alleyway. 

"Where are we going?"

"You're always so full of questions, aren't you?" You ask with a smile on your face. Connor hears this smile, and he smiles back, just in time for you to see as your turn your head over your shoulder to make sure he's following you. 

"Let this be a surprise," you think for a second. "And no, I am not telling you what a surprise is!" 

He laughs, "I know what a surprise is, Y/N. I am an Android, not an idiot."

You loved the way Connor speaks, there's something soothing about the way he pronounces his words. 

You guide him through alleyways of twists and turns between tall buildings, bars, strip clubs, and run down or abandoned houses.

"I forgot that it takes forever to get through here."  
His LED flashes yellow briefly, then he says, "It's taken 3 minutes and 24 seconds. I could tell you how long the total time is when we arrive at said surprise."

You let out a rather loud laugh at his calculation. "That would be excellent, Connor."

He thinks that he's getting a better grasp on the concept of jokes and humor, especially being around Hank with as much as he has so far.

You step out of the maze of alleyways with a view of a chainlink fence, which holds a marvelous view behind it - the skyline of more of Detroit across the river. Connor follows, stopping next to you. 

"It took 4 minutes and 57 seconds." He tells you with a half smile and gently takes your hand once more. 

"I have no idea where I would be without you." You joke, but with a truth behind it. 

His response shocks you, "Likewise."

The two of you take in the view for a few minutes.

"Would you like to go home now? I detect that it's getting a bit chilly for humans." 

You giggle, "Yeah." 

Connor "called" a cab for the two of you once you had walked back through the alleyway.

He led you out of the cab and walked you to your front door. You unlocked it, but didn't open it yet, waiting to tell him goodnight. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Y/N. I had a good time tonight." 

You smiled softly, "I did as well."  
You embraced in a hug that had been warmer than the rest of the hugs with him. Slowly backing out of it, you looked into each others eyes. 

His LED flickered to red, then yellow, then red again before going back to blue before strobing on yellow. His eyes were focused on your lips the entire time. 

"May I kiss you?"

You blush and whisper yes softly.

Your lips collide gently with Connor's. His tongue brushes across your bottom lip, a second later your tongues dance with one another. He finishes the kiss with one last peck on your lips. 

"Your lips taste like..." 

You know that he's going to say the ingredients with the last drink you had.

"Sangria." He says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sangria by Blake Shelton inspired this.


End file.
